


orange poppies

by inacherii



Series: beyond the flower gardens [3]
Category: Ame no Mori Kawa Umi/雨ノ森 川海, BEYOOOOONDS (Band), Hello! Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, penpal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inacherii/pseuds/inacherii
Summary: Momohime finds her love in a letter.





	orange poppies

The school bell goes off as she’s sitting in the classroom, alone.

Momohime wasn’t that good at making friends, mostly because she chose not to. The clouds are just coming out of the sky now, the sunlight is leaking into the classroom, but she can’t bring herself to care. 

Noise down the hall, other classmates, causes her a little anxiety. 

Just a couple more hours, she’s out of this place and heading straight home. 

It’s not until the teacher comes into the room that she pays attention from her spot in the back. She squints to see what he’s writing on the board. She chuckles to herself, the teacher’s glasses are gone and he has a tan where they should be.

“Today we’re all going to be assigned penpals from our partnered school in Osaka.” The teacher passes down slips of paper, her classmates turn to pass them back. She gets her slip, but she doesn’t open it. “Your pen pals were assigned by what occupation you said you wanted to go into at the beginning of the year, the rest of the class period is designated to write your first letter to your pen pal.” Momohime remembers writing that she wanted to go into nursing. Her teacher starts walking out the door. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a board meeting.” 

The rest of her classmates open their slips in excitement and noisily discuss with others. 

“Momohime-chan! Who did you get?” Her preppy classmate from the front of the class runs towards her. She’s the only one that hasn’t opened it yet, she notices everybody’s eyes on her. She’s nervous to disappoint them. 

“I don’t think they could be that special..” Momohime hesitantly reaches for her slip, but her classmate gets it first. She stares in disbelief until the girl reads out. 

“Idol!? Okamura Minami!? Woah!” The class erupts almost triumphantly as Momohime quickly snatches her slip back. 

“Can we trade?”

“Tell us what she’s like!”

“Can you get her to shake hands with me?”

Momohime declines to all of it.

Maybe she can have this to herself.

_ Dear Okamura Minami-san,_

_I am Kiyono Momohime, I go to your partner school in Tokyo. You’re my penpal, and by default I think I’m yours. To start, I like grilled cheese sandwiches. I’m also studying to become an audio engineer. You said you were an idol? What is it like? I look forward to hearing more from you in the future! _

_ From, Kiyono Momohime. _

Momohime smiles at the letter as she passes it up to the teacher for delivery. She doesn’t think she can wait long.

The day is here. 

This time it’s raining, her feet are rapidly tapping against the floor of the classroom when the teacher walks in early. He looks at her once and sets down the pile of letters, he doesn’t even bother. 

Momohime rushes to the basket of letters searching for the one with her name on it, she finds it at the bottom. 

The letter is in a light pink bag, it smells like chocolate. She finds a card and a couple cute chocolates in the shape of cats. Momohime can’t help but smile. 

Quickly she goes back to her desk to open the card, she does only to see the card is littered with cute doodles and adorable handwriting. 

_Hello!!!!!!!_

_I am Okamura Minami!!!! I think it’s soooo cool that we’re penpals!!! Lucky for you, I like grilled cheese too! But I do encourage you to eat healthy (hehe) too much can’t be good for you. Audio engineer? I think that’s great! I want to work together with you in the future. I’m an idol! I really really really like being an idol! Mostly singing and dancing, but I love to give it my all! I love love love your name by the way, can I call you Hime-chan though? It’s cute. _

_ Peace!!!! - Okamura Minami_

_(P.S. Call me Miimi!)_

__

Momohime feels like she’s about to explode. The girl is an idol, making people happy is her job. Momohime enjoys this, she enjoys the bright sunshine that is Minami. Happiness washes over her eyes, maybe she’s crying.

Or it’s just raining.

_Dear, Miimi! _

_Hey, sorry my letter took so long :( I think you guys must have heard about them getting lost in the typhoon. But it’s okay, I rewrote my letter for you! _

_Yes, you can call me by Hime-chan. I really like it, thank you! I’m glad to have you around, Miimi. My classmates are kind of hard to talk to, so I really appreciate you being here. I think it’s cool that you’re an idol, maybe I’ll come to one of your concerts? _

_ Peace! Kiyono Momohime_

_Hime-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Hi!! It’s Miimi! It’s okay, I’d wait all month long for your letter! Though if you wanna talk more, we can exchange phone numbers (but that defeats the purpose of being a penpal, right?). Hime-chan, you can always talk to me! Write as many letters to me as you want!!! I’ll read them all. _

_I still haven’t really debuted yet, and it’d be really cool if you could come to see me.. _

_But you live in Tokyo, and we’re still in school! Focus on your studies, young woman! (hehe) In the future when I debut, I promise to get you a front row seat. _

_ Peace Peace!!!!!! - Miimi  
_

Momohime’s sitting at the first floor of the apartments she lived at now, she’d just arrived after getting herself water from a vending machine. Everybody had stopped doing the penpal thing after the school year had ended, but Minami and Momohime didn’t.

She opens her mailbox to see a pink letter, she smiles as soon as she sees it. Minami. 

__

_My dearest Kiyono Momohime-chan <3_

_How are you doing this week? Is Rika-chan treating you well? How are your studies? _

_I’m very very happy you finally took my advice on eating healthy! It only took you a year. _

_This week I’m preparing for my major debut! I’m really excited. I know you’re busy, but I hope you can come and see me. I saved you a spot! _

_Please treat yourself well Hime, I’m always here for you <3 _

_ Love u baby - Miimi_

_Momohime!_

_I’m glad you’re doing great, and I’m glad Rika-chan is finally paying you back for those snacks! It’s about time! (hehe) _

_No!!!!! You’re absolutely not allowed to have ramen in the middle of the night!!! And I don’t care if you’re studying, you shouldn’t even be up at that hour!!! _

_But I have a little news._

_My major debut has been delayed by 2 months.. But that’s okay, right? I know we haven’t seen each other at all, but I really want to see you. I’ll keep working harder until we can see each other!_

_ love - miimi_

__

Momohime frowns at the pink letter. Though they’ve never seen each other, Minami shows her a love nobody else could compare to. Their past year of “dating” was everything to Momohime. 

So when Momohime sees the address on the front of the letter, she knows what to do.

After a long train ride, she goes down the main street and turns to the city’s apartments. They’re nice, she’d researched them beforehand. From what it looked, Minami was very well off. She knew it was one off Minami’s off days too, so most likely she was home. Momohime ran up to the elevator and pushed for the third floor. In the meantime, she took out her phone to fix the shirt she just got ironed in the morning. She picked at the lint on her jeans until the elevator doors opened. Momohime was nervous. 

She looked down at the card again. 

_ Floor 3, room 6 _

Momohime quickly turned right, looking at the modern furnishings of the apartments. She could consider it 5-star hotel quality. The doors listed off until she found the sixth. The welcome mat was pink, the sign on the door was pink, it even read “I like pink.” 

One deep breath was all it took for her to knock on the door. 

“Comin’!” 

The voice is sweet.

Slowly the door opens and she sees a girl not much taller than her peek out the door. She has cute, chubby cheeks, and eyes that already feel like they’re smiling. 

Momohime quietly smiles at her. 

“Are you..?” 

“Yup!” 

“Momohime!” Minami squeals as she sees Momohime. She laughs, Minami is still in bunny pajamas. Minami is holding onto Momohime so tightly she might die. 

“Minami?” She breathes out, trying to get Minami off of her.

“Yeah?” 

Momohime is almost choking at this point. “I’m dying..!” At that instant Minami lets go of her and holds her by her cheeks. “Thanks, ba-” Before she can finish Minami is running back inside her apartment, and she comes back with a flower in a cute, pink pot.

The flower is small, it’s orange. From what she knows, it’s a poppy. 

“For you.” Minami smiles at her, Momohime takes the flower pot gently. It’s a cute flower. “Can I say something?”

Momohime carefully places the flower in her bag where it won’t get crushed. “Of course you can.”

“Momohime, I love you.”

Minami holds her cheeks and kisses her innocently. It’s quick, but Momohime wraps her arms around Minami and holds her close. Their foreheads are leaning on each other as they whisper to each other. 

Momohime feels their love blossom.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 peace @4zecherry


End file.
